1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal and ceramic heat-connected body and more specifically to a body heat-connected of a ceramic and a highly hard metal (as for a shaft having a sliding portion), which is usable as a rocker arm for an engine including a ceramic tip and a metal arm, and a turbine rotor including a ceramic blade wheel and a metal shaft.
2. Definition
The term "heat-connect" herein generally denotes that two members are connected or jointed by application of heat at 800.degree. C. or higher.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Ceramic material is excellent in heat and corrosion resistance and samall in specific gravity. Therefore, utilization of ceramic material is now being studied for rocker arm tips, turbine blades, auxiliary chambers of internal combustion engines, etc. However, it is desirable to use ceramics in combination with metal because of its brittleness. By the way, brazing, pressure fit, shrinkage fit, expansion fit, etc. are well known as methods of connecting or jointing ceramics and metal. However, in the case where ceramic components are small in size as in rocker arms or a strong connecting strength is required between the two at high temperatures as in turbine rotors, high-temperature heat-connection method such as brazing or shrinkage fit is usually adopted.